


Starlight

by Sorin_SoL



Series: Across Dimensions [2]
Category: Underfell (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorin_SoL/pseuds/Sorin_SoL
Summary: "You like star stuff right?"
Relationships: OC/UF!Sans
Series: Across Dimensions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752451
Kudos: 5





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I like to fluff things up lmao don't @ me  
> This takes place pretty recently in on the relationship.

It’s late when she comes by, stepping out through the tear in space and coming out the other side in Sans’ room. Scarlet has her messenger bag at her side, a hand around the strap out of habit. She’s about to announce herself when she hears a grumble, turning to see Sans seemingly elbow deep in paperwork for the night.

“eh, good evenin’ to ya too, songbird.” he says, barely looking up to greet her. “what brings you in my room at this hour? ya know I’m usually busy right?” Not like he minded, she already knew that by now. 

“Oh, you know, just dropping in to visit you. Wanna take a break?” She asks, stepping over the mess of his room, standing by his side with her hands behind her back.

“i dunno, i do kind of have to get this done you know. but sure, guess i could take a quick break.” he smiles and shrugs.

“Great, cuz I got you something. Hold your hands out.” She says, leaning close to him with a rather suspicious smile. 

“hm? alright, but you know you didn’t really have to go get me somethin’.” Sans does as he’s told though, his bony hands held out in front of him as he closes his eyes. 

She snickers, undoing the strap holding her bag closed and digging around it for a minute before dropping something small and hard into his cupped hands. 

“ah? what’s…” He trails off, holding the small thing in his fingers. Turning it, examining it. For a moment, he tries to figure out what the object was before turning to stare at her with a questioning gaze. 

“Well, you told me you liked star stuff a while back, remember? So, I figured you’d enjoy having a small star of your own. It’s called a star piece, but still, pretty much does it’s job.” She smiles, a finger held up as a matter of factly. 

“wait, hold on are you sayin’-” 

“Yeah here check it out.” Eager to show off the properties, she takes a couple steps towards the light switch and flips it, engulfing the room in the soft darkness, the only source of light being held in his hands as the piece of rock glows a gentle shade of red, bright enough for her to catch a glimpse of his rather amazed expression. 

“holy shit…” he says, breathless as he holds on to the source of light, staring with a wide eyed bewilderment and a sparkle of joy. 

“I take it you like the little gift huh? Took me a while to find one that you probably liked, but hey, third time’s the charm right? Yeah, kind of had to really sift around the meteor crater but wow, that was worth it right?” she’s a bit quieter too, stepping back to his side, looking over at him to soak in that look on his face.

He’s still quiet, staring at her now. 

Did she do something wrong? Usually he blushes and tells her to shut up about it, his own weird way of thanking, but this reaction? 

  
“You alright there? You’re kinda-” Before she could say anything else though, she’s caught up in a hug, bony arms wrapping around her shoulders in a very soft and warm hug as he mumbles something into her ear. 

“Heh, you’re welcome Sans. Don’t forget that I love you.” She tells him, wrapping her arms around him to return the hug. 

At that though, he holds her a bit tighter, holding the back of her head gently as he keeps a grip on the precious piece of star, the glow poking through the gaps of his hand, gentle, soft. 

“If you want, I could bring more next time. Really turn your room into the night sky. Heck, I’ll even show you better images of the constellations I have back home. Best part, it shouldn’t be too bright to keep you up at night. It might start to fade a bit, but if you keep it under a light for a few hours, it should get back to its original strength.” 

“i uh, i would appreciate that.” he mumbles, just barely loud enough for her to hear, before he releases his hold on her and just...stares at the small star in his hands. 

“I’ll be right back, I got Papyrus a gift too.” She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him alone to his devices for now. 

As the door closes, he takes a seat at the edge of his bed, staring at the little glow in his hands, breathless. Scarlet doesn’t lie without a good reason, so he had no reason to doubt that this was in actuality, a piece of a star. Some things probably just worked differently in her world, it wouldn’t be too far fetched for stars to work differently. Maybe it’s a piece of meteor? Or something, but this gift really took the cake this time. 

He’s not sure how he managed to get someone as nice as her.    
Sans holds the glowing stone close to his chest, one of the rare moments of contentment. 


End file.
